Courtney into Alison
by AustralianLove
Summary: This is when Courtney DiLaurentis becomes Alison DiLarentis. This is a spoiler kind of because of what happens.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

I get out of my parents' car and walk into our house. Alison is sitting at the kitchen table with her friends, Naomi and Riley.

"Back from the mental hospital, Courtney?" Alison asks while Naomi and Riley snicker.

"Shut up," I mumble.

"Whatever," she resumes talking while I walk to the stairs. I pause to hear their conversation.

"It's true Naomi, I found the flag. See?" Ali holds out a small piece of fabric and the girls gasp.

Mom walks in, "Ali, it's time for Naomi and Riley to leave."

"Sorry guys, I'll call you later."

"Bye, Alison," they say at the same time. They link arms and walk out the door.

I walk up stairs and I see Ali's 'A for Alison' ring sitting in her room. I make sure nobody was looking and I grab it. _I'm not going to the hospital, Alison. You are. _I thought and I stuff the ring in my bag.

The time came when I had to leave for the hospital, but I wasn't going so I slip on the 'A for Alison' ring and I walk down stairs. Nobody is down here yet.

A flicker of movement comes from outside. There is four girls out there, apparently talking to each other. I walk outside.

"Spencer, why are you here?" a girl with obviously dyed brown hair and ice blue eyes yells at a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, who I suppose is Spencer.

"Aria, why are _you _here?" Spencer yells back to the brown haired girl, Aria.

"Well, I came here for the flag. Emily did you too?" A chubby girl with dark brown pulled back into a tight bun turned to a strawberry blonde haired girl, Emily.

I cleared my throat. "Hanna, is that Alison DiLaurentis?" Emily said to the dark brown haired girl.

"Hi," I say to Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Spencer. "What are you guys doing here?"

Spencer steps up, "We just came here for the flag."

Aria nudges Spencer.

"Whatever. You guys should go now," right as they left Mom steps on the porch.

"Courtney, let's go."

"Mom, I didn't know you could get your two daughters mixed up. I'm Ali."

She narrows her eyes, "Well, come in, then. Courtney is going to leave." When she turns her back I smirk.

Dad turns to the real Alison, "C'mon Courtney, time to leave."

"Dad! It's me, Alison!"

He glares at her, "No more games. You're not Ali, now get in the car."

Dad and Jason drag Alison into the car and I race up to her room. I look around to find what I want. _Ah ha!_ Her phone, oh I mean _my _phone. I dial Naomi and Riley's number.

"Hey girls! My sick sister left. Meet me at King James Mall! Kisses!" I hang up, run into my room, take Jason's money that I took, and bring it back into Alison's room. Ali's purse is sitting on her bed, so I take her wallet and count my money.

_Perfect, Ali. _I have a total of $756. Shopping Spree.

I open Alison's closet and smile. _I love her clothes, but I'm going to get more. Maybe even get a new phone. _

I have it all planned out: I have to dump Naomi and Riley, because they know too much about Ali, and find myself new best friends. I got it. Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily.

"Jason!" I yell, "Can you take me to King James Mall in a little bit?"

"Whatever!" he yells back.

I grab Ali's purse, wallet, and phone. I race down stairs and grab Alison's Gucci sunglasses and put them on. I walk to Spencer's house.

Spencer walks out, "Ali, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm going to King James Mall and I heard that you, Aria, Hanna, and Emily were going, too! See you there, I got to roll."

"Um, ya see you there?" I feel Spencer's eyes on me when I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2: Aria

"Aria! Meet me at King James Mall!" I speak in the phone to Aria.

She laughs, "Why?"

"We are going to Spencer's cabin in a couple days, Aria! We need gear!" I hang up and go into the backyard and I see Aria emerging out of the woods.

"Ali, how are we going to get there?"

"We are going to walk, of course!" she looks at me like I'm crazy. I laugh, "C'mon let's get going!" I loop my arm through hers and we walk along the side walk.

"Where's Spencer?" Aria asks as we walk past her house.

"Oh, she's at her cabin with her mom setting up," just then Melissa walks out of her house wearing the ugliest running clothes on I've ever seen. "Hey, Melissa, going on a date with Ian?" I snicker.

"Shut up, Alison."

I turn to Aria, "Let's go before we get the wave of annoyingness."

Finally, we get to King James Mall and we walk into Otter.

"Alison, you're back!" the clerk beamed.

"Yes, now bye," I make a shooing motion and she struts away. I look at Aria and we both laugh.

We walk over to the swimwear section, taking turns mimicking the store clerk's walk.

My eyes settle on a white bikini that's $100 and is a one of a kind. I sprint toward it. "Isn't this amazing," I say to Aria.

"It is $100 and a one of a kind! It must be on sale or something," she looks at the tag. "Yep, it is originally $200."

"I'm getting it," I grab the bikini, but I feel a tug on the other side of the rack.

"Hey, let it go!" the person commands, it sounds like Mona Vanderwaal.

I look at Aria, "The dork with braces appears again." I turn to Mona, "Nice outfit." Mona lets go of the suit as I snap a picture of her wearing an elf suit with pointy shoes and a pointy, green hat with a bell on top.

"Sorry, Ali. I didn't know you wanted this," Mona says.

I hold up the phone to Aria, "Hm, what should the caption be? _Santa's elf strikes again! _Ha. Run along little peasant," just like that Mona sprints out the door.

"Alright, Aria. What do you want?"

I pick out a black bikini with white stripes and hold it up to her.

"That is so cute! How much is it?" Aria asks.

"It's $60."

"Well, sure, I'll get it."

As we are walking to the register, I stop and put some more items in my bag and so does Aria. I get into line 8 and she gets into the self check out.

"You're total will be 500 dollars," the clerk says to me as I swipe my mom's credit card and sign her name. "Have a nice day."

Aria walks up to me. "Isn't that clerk cute?" I whisper to her.

"Very," she replies back and we both laugh.

We walk out of the mall. We walk about two miles when I see a car parked on the curb. Aria sees it, too.

"Is that my dad's car?" Aria asks.

I run over and peer into the car. Surely enough Arias' dad is in there kissing a girl; she looks like she is in college. "Aria, look," she runs over, too.

"That's not my mom," her dad turns around and sees us. He mouths 'Don't tell Ella'. Aria runs toward her house.

"Aria, wait!" I yell after her. When I catch up to her she is sitting on the curb on my street, sobbing. I put my arm around her, "Are you okay?"

She looks up, "Do you think I'm okay? I just saw my dad kissing another girl!"

"I'm sorry, Aria."

"It is fine, I'm just going to go home," she gets up and walks off, her Otter bags bouncing at her side and her brown hair flying in the wind.

I turn around and glare at Bryon. He throws his hands in the air and gets out.

"Aria!" he yells. Aria doesn't even turn around.


	3. Chapter 3: Hanna

Hanna's mom walks in while we were in Hanna's bedroom.

"Hanna?" her mother calls up to us.

"What mom?" Hanna calls back.

"Your father, Isabel, and Kate are going to stay here for the weekend while I'm gone. Can you come down here please?"

Hanna jumps off her bed and I follow her downstairs.

"Hello, Alison," Ms. Marin says to me.

"Hi."

"Hanna, Alison has to leave."

Hanna stuck out her chubby lip, "Please mom, can she be here when they are over?"

Ms. Marin's hands were on her hips, "Why?"

I step up, "To give her some support."

"Fine," she says. "I have to go. Love you."

After she leaves Hanna looks at me, "You will _hate _Kate. She thinks she's little-miss-I-can-do-anything."

"Kind of sounds like Melissa Hastings," we burst out in giggles. "Is Kate, like, fat?"

"No! That's the thing, she almost looks like she pushed the fat up to her boobs," Hanna snickers.

"What color hair?"

"Brunette and it's so pretty, but not on her. She wears this sparkly bracelet all the time, too," she shrugs.

"Oh that reminds me," I run upstairs and grab a small, pink box with a yellow bow on top. I thrust it out to her, "This is for you."

She beams and opens it. Inside is a pink string bracelet.

"It's a friendship bracelet I made for all the girls. See? I have one, too," I hold out my arm as Hanna gasps at my baby blue string friendship bracelet.

"Thank you so much, Ali!" she squeals. I help her get it on.

"You're welcome, Hanna."

_Knock, knock, and knock._

Hanna's face turns sour, "That must be them." She walks over and surely enough they were here.

Holding Tom's hand was blonde haired women with big hazel eyes that must be Isabel's. _She certainly looks too old for him. _Standing behind them was a petite girl with chestnut brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. I smirk at her. We instantly click.

She tells me all about ballet, all the plays she was in, what was in and what wasn't. She also told me about all her clothes that she had. I told her everything about me and my school; that how I pretty much made everyone my servants.

"Wow, you must be lucky then. To bend everyone's arms just to get them to do what you want," she says.

"I don't bend their arms; they know it's better for them to not be on my bad side. I can make people feel really special, but I can also make people's lives a living hell," I hear Hanna swallow in the background.

During dinner, Kate focuses all her attention on me as Hanna shovels down the food. "Jeez, Han. Have enough food for two?" Kate says and I snicker.

Hanna stops eating and a spaghetti noodle hangs in her poop brown hair. "Hanna, you have something…" I point to her hair. Kate laughs.

Tom stretches, "Hanna, do you want my spaghetti? I can't finish it and I know if you have it, it won't go to waste."

Hanna quickly stands up and runs into the bathroom. I get up and walk after her.

"Hanna? Can I come in?" I turn the knob to find that it was open. Hanna was kneeling over the toilet with a toothbrush that says: **Kate Randall. **She was making herself puke.

"Oh, Han. You have finally cracked," I say, kneeling beside her.

Hanna burst out into tears. "I just want to be like Kate. She is so skinny."

"You wouldn't want to be like Kate, she's a slut," I say as Hanna throws Kate's brush into the toilet and flushes it.

"Fine! I'll say it! I want to be like you, Alison."


	4. Chapter 4: Emily

"Hey, Em! Want to see a movie after school?" I ask between 1st and 2nd period. Emily was standing at her locker when I walked up to her.

"Sure," Emily smiles and that makes me smile, too. "What movie?"

"Friday the 13th."

"Ali! That's rated R!" she says like she is changing her mind

I just laugh, "So?"

"We are 13!"

I laugh again. I lean against the locker next to hers, "So, Emily we can do whatever we want."

Emily puts science books in her locker and pulls out history books, "I don't know, Ali."

"C'mon, Em! You'll love it! Please, for me?" I stick out my bottom lip.

Emily looks down. She sighs and looks back up, "What time?"

"4 o'clock."

"Ali, I really don't know if we should go to a rated R movie…"

I put my hands on my hips, "Emily, you don't know you've made a mistake until you actually do it. Trust me, it will be fun!"

"Alright, I'll go," Emily closes her locker and looks down at her feet. "See you tonight."

"Bye, Em!" I spin around and head toward the commons area.

At 3:50 Emily shows up, finally, "Em, hurry up! It's going to be full."

We buy our tickets, convincing the guy that our parents said we could, and walk over to the concession stand.

"Large popcorn and a large Coke," I say to the very familiar concessions guy.

"That will 6 dollars and 72 cents, Ali," I hand him a ten and he hands me change back. Hidden in the money was a white note he obviously wrote to me. Our hands briefly touch. I smirk as I stare into the eyes of my boyfriend, Ian Thomas.

Emily leans toward me and whispers, "How does he know your name?"

"Em, I come here often," I lie, but it was easy. Lying is my second nature.

"Oh," we walk into the movie theater.

Halfway into the movie Emily is shaking, "Tell me why we are here again."

"Please, I know you like it," I smirk, but I doubt she can see it.

"Ya, I guess I do," she grabs a handful of popcorn and stuffs it into her mouth.

"Em, you're going to choke if you do that."

We walk out of the movie theater and head for the bathrooms. Inside what pretty much all white. It has his and her sinks, which I love. Nobody is here except for us.

Emily is washing her hands next to me as I put on more lipstick.

"That was a good movie," Emily murmurs.

"Very," I turn my head to her.

"Ali?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"I like you," she looks dead serious.

"Um, that's good?" I laugh. Of course she likes me.

"No, not that way."

"What way, then?"

Emily grabs my hand and kisses me lightly. She runs her hand through my hair. I pull back.

"What are you doing?" I practically scream.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Em, I don't like girls, I like guys."

She runs out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5: Spencer

Spencer and I are sitting in her bedroom when Melissa and Ian came home.

Ian walks past her door, "Ali, don't you ever wonder what it would be like kissing him?"

"Spencer, that's Melissa's boyfriend. Are you trying to ruin her relationship?" I snap.

"No, Ali, I was just wondering."

We finish painting our toe nails and we lay them out to dry.

"Spence, I wouldn't date him if I were you. He's a big flirt."

"Alright then, who you are dating?"

I smirk at her, "Oh, he's an older boy."

She sits up straight, "Who!"

"You might know him, but I know you can't have him."

"Ali who!"

I laugh, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes! I thought we shared everything! Secrets keep us together remember?"

"Oh Spence, how easily I could twist your arm into doing something just to know one little thing."

She glares at me, "Ali, I know you would do such a thing. It's like second nature to you."

Ian steps in, his blonde hair off to one side, "Spencer, there you are. Melissa would like to talk to you," he turns to me. "Hi, Ali.

"Ian," I smirk at him.

"I'll be back in a bit. Stay right here," once Spencer left, Ian turned to me.

"I've missed you," I say, walking closer to him in slow motion.

He smiles at me, "Oh, Ali. You are just so deceiving some times."

I take his hands into mine and lean in to kiss him. In the process, my tank top strap falls down my shoulder. Ian places his hands on my back, pressing me closer to him.

I pull back, "Text me."

He grabs out his red phone and punches in some letters and clicks the 'Send' button.

_Ding!_

My phone says, saying I've received a text. I laugh, "Bye, Ian."

Just as he leaves, Spencer walks in.

I type in my phone: Ian, Spencer wants you to kiss her. She will go out front behind the SUV. Kiss her then. And do it like you mean it. Please? For me? Love, Alison XOXO

I hit send and turn to Spencer, "Oh, crap! Spencer I saw your field hockey stick behind the SUV," of course I put it there. "You should probably get it before it gets ran over!"

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Ali," she hugs me and she walks out of the room.

_Ding!_

I look at my phone; Ian replied: Fine. When?

I quickly punched in: Now! Hurry and don't tell her that I told you to kiss her!

I scramble out of the room and out the backdoor. I walk up the side of the house and I see Spencer walking behind the SUV and Ian following behind her. I hide behind the bushes.

"Hey, Spencer," Ian says in a sexy voice that would make other girls swoon.

She giggles, "Hi."

"So," he puts his hands on her hips and pulls her closer to him, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, my hockey stick is out here and I wanted to get it before it gets ran over."

He puts his hands on her back, "Did you get it?"

She puts her hand on his chest and he kisses her, she recoils.

"C'mon, Spence. You know you want to," he tries to kiss her again, but she pushes him off.

"Ian, you're dating my sister. I can't do that to her," she picks up her hockey stick and stares at it. She looks back up at Ian. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him one last time.

After Ian leaves, Spencer just stands there. I pretend that I was walking home and I saw them kissing. I clear my throat.

"Ali! Did you just see that?"

I look at her, "Why did you kiss him? I have to tell Melissa."

"No," she begs. "Please, Ali. Please don't tell her!"

"Fine, Spencer. Like always you get what you want."


	6. Chapter 6: Summer of 2008

I pick up my journal and start to write.

_It's almost the start of 7__th__ grade. Last year I ruled the school with Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. 7__th__ grade is going to be the same. I didn't know it could be so easy to manipulate people and getting what you need to know from them. They would do anything for me and it's awesome. I feel so powerful, but I also feel that I'm not taking my power and get some juicy stuff that would make peoples' lives fall apart by single touch. I can get peoples' secrets, but they won't know mine. I will make people feel special so they spill their secrets out like a waterfall. It's so easy being the hunter, not the hunted. When I walk in the halls, I want people to move out of my way and give me room. Like a queen. I don't need to be Rosewood Day's It Girl because I already am. Every guy wants me and every girl wants to be me. I suspect someone would want to kill me because of all the people I've hurt. That makes me gag. I don't care how people think, it's fun and it makes me feel on top. Lying and manipulating is said to be my second nature._

I hear a knock on my door. I quickly close my journal and open the little compartment in my room. I stuff it in there. I open the door and Jason stands before me.

"Jason, what are you doing in my room?" I ask.

"Ian, Darren, a couple other people are coming over in a little bit, you better not interrupt us."

"Why would I?" I snap.

He grabs my shoulders and pushes me against the wall. I try to wiggle out, but his grip on my shoulders is unbreakable. "I know you have got your eye on Ian and I know he flirts with you, but you better not kiss him or you will pay," he presses me hard against the wall. The pain hurts so bad I almost black out.

"Stop," I breathe.

"Promise me I won't hear from Ian that he is dating someone," he grits his teeth.

"Jason," I squeak, "I can't breathe."

He lets go of me and I crumple to the floor. I look up and I glare at his back as he walks out the door.

I open my journal again.

_Jason came in, threatening to hurt me for doing anything involving Ian. Screw Jason. This party will be amazing. Maybe Ian will get a tour of my bedroom. Jason wouldn't even know._

I close my journal and put it back where it was before.

Everyone is drunk during this party so it will be easy to get Ian upstairs. I secretly follow him when he goes to the bathroom right across my bedroom. To the right of the bathroom is a coat closet and to the left is the stairs, where I could see Jason acting all cool with Darren Wilden around Melissa Hastings and other girls.

Ian comes of the bathroom and I grab his hand. I can smell the alcohol from his breath as I lean in to kiss him. He kisses back and he leads me to my bed. His hand rakes through my hair. Fireworks are exploding all over me where ever he touches me. He slides down my tank top straps and presses him body on mine, keeping me from moving.

_This is more than I want, _I think. I can't get him off. Now, he is working on getting my bra off. I put my hands on his chest to push him off and he sits up.

"Good idea," he says, taking his shirt off and was fumbling with his jeans.

I quickly sit up and grab his hands. "Ian, stop," I say to him just as he leaves.

I get out of my room. To my right I hear noise from the closet. I open it slowly and I see Jason pressing a girl against the wall. It was Melissa Hastings.

Jason looks wildly at me as Melissa escapes out of his grasp.

"Jason what are you doing?" I ask him.

Jason steps toward me, but I stand my ground. He raises his right arm and the next thing I know, I'm laying on the ground with a fist mark on my left cheek.

_Jason punched me _is the last thing I think before I tell I will pass out soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Up In Flames

A week to go until school is over.

After a tough week, Emily invites all of the girls at her house for a sleepover. I walk into her house with 5 dresses for all of the girls, including me.

"Knock, knock," I say when I reach Emily's door. The other girls aren't there yet.

"Hey, Ali!" Emily says awkwardly.

On Thursday we went to the movies, just the two of us, and when the movie was over Emily kissed me. That was one thing I had against her; she kissed a girl and she liked it. "Em, just forget about the kiss, you know I won't tell."

Aria walks in wearing a red tank top and a blue mini skirt.

"Hey, Aria! How's your dad holding up?" I smirk at her.

"Ali!" she scolds.

"What?" Emily asks.

"Oh, Em, your brain is confused since the kiss isn't it?"

"What kiss?" Aria asks.

I turn to her, "Emily doesn't kiss and tell."

"And either should you," Emily snaps.

"Okay, what is going on?" Aria asks as Spencer walks in.

"Spence, welcome to the club," Emily says to Spencer.

Finally Hanna walks in.

"Okay, girls. I got these beautiful dresses in my hands. One for each of you."

We all try on the dresses. I had one especially for Emily for me to put on. It is a white mini dress that has a V-cut below the boobs.

"Hey, Em. How do you like this one?"

Emily halfheartedly smiles, "It's beautiful." I could tell the wanting in her voice.

I see Hanna struggling to put a long, strapless grey dress.

"Having trouble putting that on, Han? Don't worry we all have those fat days."

Hanna looks down and rubs a tear from her eye. Spencer puts her arm around Hanna.

"Alison!" Spencer snaps.

"I'm sorry, Han. We all can't be perfect."

"Let's just watch that movie," Aria puts in.

We all agree and walk to Emily's living room.

As the movie is going, I remember the deal me and Jenna made. We both wanted our brothers gone so she told me where Toby's (Jenna's step brother) fireworks were; because Toby loved fireworks, and told me to set them off tonight in his shed. If all goes well, Toby gets shipped off over the sea. No more Toby, no more problems

I turn to the girls, "Do you know what would be fun?"

They all shake their heads.

I roll my eyes, "It would be fun if we set off some of Toby Cavanaugh's fireworks he has in his shed."

"Ali, that's probably illegal," Spencer says.

"It would be fun," Aria and Hanna say.

"Yeah, it would, I guess," Emily agrees.

"I knew you would do the right thing, Em."

We grab our coats and head around the block to Toby's house. None of the lights are on.

I push open the shed doors and pick out a firework, "Aria, the matches?"

"Where do you want the firework to go?" Hanna asks.

"Just up in the sky," I lie. I light the firework and I make it look like it accidentally shoots into Toby's shed.

"Ali!" Spencer shrieks as the shed starts on fire.

I smirk, looking at my work. I turn around to the girls with a scared look on my face. "Go, go, go!" I yell.

We hide in a bunch of bushes as we watch Toby coming out of the garage with a lighter in his hands. His parents comes out and the yell at him.

"Toby! Why did you light the shed on fire?" they yell.

"I didn't!" he counters. His parents grab the lighter in his hands and ask him to explain it.

The fire truck came and then the police came to take Toby away.

Jenna comes out and looks at our direction. I look at the girls.

"Toby didn't see us right?" Aria asks.

I truly didn't know, "No, he didn't."


	8. Chapter 8: Summer of 2009

School is over and I'm the most beautiful—and popular—girl in Rosewood. I have Ian, my boyfriend. I have 4 best friends who would practically die for me. I also have enemies, but they are too afraid to do a shit. Life is perfect for me.

I suppose Alison, who is visiting every week end, wants to kill me. I can tell why; I stole her life and put her in a mental hospital. But it was so easy.

Hanna, Spencer, Emily and I are all sitting in my Jacuzzi. Aria still hasn't arrived yet.

"So girls," I say, "How is your summer going."

"Great," Spencer says.

"Mines going good," Emily agrees.

I look at Hanna, "Han, have you lost a little weight?" I lean forward, "What's your secret?"

Of course, I already knew. A couple months back I saw her making herself puke with her Dad's girlfriend's daughter's tooth brush.

"Oh, I just exercise and eat healthy."

"Good for you Hanna," Spencer puts in.

"Thanks," Hanna mumbles.

Mom steps out on the porch, "Ali! Aria's here."

I get up, "You guys stay here. I'll be right back." I wrap myself in a towel and I go inside.

"Jason answered the door so he is out there with her," Mom says.

I see two figures in front of the door, tightly pressed against each other. Courtney—actually Alison—comes down the stairs.

"Courtney, go back upstairs," I whisper to her, not wanting Mom to hear.

Alison grabs my shoulders and throws me into the stairs. She hops on top of me, making it hard to move.

"Listen, I still know that it was you who told Mom that I was Courtney. I'm not going to let it by. Whatever is going to happen to you, you deserve it," Alison says. I push her off.

"What's wrong with you Courtney?" I ask as Mom comes in.

"Courtney! Go to your room!" she yells. Alison obeys.

I look back at the door and the two figures are still there, but now even closer together. I open the door and I see Jason rubbing against a brown haired girl. I realize it is Aria.

"Jason!" I yell. Jason stares at me wildly, almost the same as the night of when I caught him kissing Melissa Hastings last summer.

Aria runs behind me, "I didn't know he would answer the door. Once he saw me, he pressed me against the wall. I tried to get out, but his body was against mine. I'm so sorry, Ali."

When Aria described how she couldn't get out of Jason's grasp, I reencounter last summer when Jason was threatening me to not hook up with Ian.

"It's fine Aria, I know what you mean," I say.

"How?" she asks. I tell her the story about last summer, leaving out Ian's name and Melissa's name. I did tell her that Jason did the same to a girl at that party that he did just now to Aria.

She gasps, "That's horrible."

I nod, "Let's just go into the Jacuzzi. Oh and this is just between you and me, okay?"

"Yes, of course, Ali."

When we get in with all the other girls, all their eyes go to the red marks on Aria's wrists and chest that Jason had gave her.

"What happened, Aria?" Emily asks.

"Oh, I—"

"She had on this really tight jewelry. I had to almost use a crowbar to get them off," I laugh and they all do, too.

After they all left, I was just chilling on the couch. The door bell rings and I open the door. It's the mailman.

"Alison DiLaurentis?" he says, looking and me up and down.

"Yes," I snap.

"These are for you," he hands me a packet and walks off.

I flop on the couch and open the package. In the package were pictures of me and the girls changing into dresses on the day when we set Toby's shed on fire, all of us hiding behind the bushes at Toby's house watching his shed burn up in flames, Emily kissing me in the bathroom of the movie theater, Ian almost taking off my bra during Jason's party, Spencer kissing Ian, Me and Aria at the mall trying on bikinis, Hanna, Kate, and me at Hanna's house, and the last pictures were of all of us in the Jacuzzi. I read the package, hoping to find a name of the person who sent them. It was unknown

I gasp and run up to my room. I hide the pictures with my journal.

I hear a giggle behind me. I turn around and I see a figure disappear. Whoever it was, they saw the pictures and they were stalking me.


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge

"Party at my house!" Spencer says to us over the phone.

"Yay!" they all cheer.

"I have the perfect idea we can to tonight," I say to them.

"What is it Ali?" Aria asks.

"Yeah!" the rest of them agree.

"You will just have to wait and see," I hang up and lay flat on my bed. Alison was arriving later tonight and Ian wanted to meet up with me also. Well that's fine; I can make it all work.

"I'm Ali and I'm fabulous," I murmur to myself.

I sit up and think of things I can bring. I run downstairs—nobody was going to get home until at least 8 tonight—and grab Doritos, and Lays Classic chips. I also grab some dip.

I jog back upstairs to my room and throw the food by my purple Rebecca Minkoff Johnny Tote. I turn my head and I look at the place where I hide my journal and pictures of me and my friends and some of them of me and Ian in bed.

I take a deep breath and open the secret compartment. I take out the pictures and close the secret compartment doo. I look at the pictures again, wondering who would do something like this.

A knock came on my door. I flinch and shove the photos in my Tote. I turn around and it's Ian standing in my doorway.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you until tonight," I say to him.

"I wanted to see you earlier, so here I am," he grabs me by the waist and I wrap my legs around his hips. We start to kiss lightly at first, but then we kiss harder.

He walks to the bed with me still wrapped around him. Instantly we are on my bed. He pulls my shirt off, revealing my bra. I unbutton his shirt and he shakes it off. His hand moves to my bra strap and pushes it partly off my shoulder.

I hear a faint giggle. I sit up fast.

"What is it?" Ian asks, sitting up too.

"You didn't hear that?" I say, referring to the giggle.

"Ali, you're imagining it," he starts kissing my neck, but I push him off. I get up and walk down the hall, half naked, and Ian follows, "Ali, really? Let's just get back to where we left off." He pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me again, but I push him off.

"Ian, just go," I say. A moment later he walks out the door.

I walk upstairs and change. I grab my Tote and head to Spencer's barn.

It's starting to get dark and I can hear Emily, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna talking in the barn.

I step in.

"Alison!" they all scream.

"Hello, girls. I brought a little treat," I say, pulling a flask of Scotch out of my bag. I thrust it out to them and smirk, "Drink up."

By an hour we all were kind of drunk, "Okay, girls," I say, "time to hypnotize you."

"Ali, really?" as soon as Spencer says that, I remember what happened earlier today with Ian.

"Yes, Spencer. We all need it," I snap.

"I don't know," Aria says.

"Aria, are you a little scared," I stick my bottom lip out and Emily and Hanna laugh.

She looks down, "Alright, get on with it."

"Let's begin with closing your eyes," I start to hypnotize them when I see a flash of blonde hair from the window. "What was that?"

Spencer opens her eyes, but the rest of the girls are clearly hypnotized, "Ali!"

"What?"

Spencer got tense, "Get out."

I glare at her.

"Get out!" Spencer yells.

I turn around and storm out of the barn. I walk into the woods and find Ian. I run into his arms and kiss him.

About ten minutes later, I decide to go back.

I look to my side and I see a flash of blonde hair. "Spencer?" I call out.

"Alison?" I hear Spencer's voice far away.

I start walking a little faster until a figure steps in front of me. It is Alison—the real Alison.

"Well hello, Courtney," she says to me, with an evil grin on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

She grabs me by the shoulders, "You took my life away from me, so now I'll take yours from you!"

I scream out as she pushes me down the hole people had made to put in a tennis court at our house. I hit the ground hard and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

I see Alison throwing dirt over my body. Some of it gets into my mouth and all of a sudden, my heart stops.


End file.
